When the Unreal Becomes Real
by chandagates
Summary: Bagaimana jika tokoh-tokoh yang ada di Harry Potter muncul di dunia didunia Author dan teman-teman Author? Apakah yang akan terjadi? RnR sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan cerita. Kalian bisa rikues kok siapa aja yang akan dimunculkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. RnR
1. Begining

**Disclaimer : Hanya milik Tante JK Rowling.**

**Summary : Bagaimana jika tokoh-tokoh yang ada di Harry Potter muncul di dunia didunia Author dan teman-teman Author? Apakah yang akan terjadi?**

**A/N : ter inspirasi oleh fandom lain. Disini menggunakan POV tak beraturan kacau dan gaje. OOC(maybe). Oh iya disini Author menjadi nama Chanda**

**-vvvOOvvv-**

Hari senin adalah hari yang paling menyedihkan dan paling sibuk untukku. Maklum saja, Aku baru kelas 10 di suatu SMA dan memasuki semester-semester sibuk. Terkadang Aku hanya tidur 6 jam saja sehari karena tugas yang tak sedikit. Satu pelajaran saja bisa 3 hari baru selesai. Apalagi 20 pelajaran. Huh!

Saat akan pulang sekolah

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan semua tugas ini! Persetan dengan itu!" ucapku pada temanku -Harold, Robert, Fanny dan Syifa- geram. "sungguh aku ingin sekali membanting dan membakar semua ini!"

"Yah, mau tak mau kita melakukannya. Apakau mau tidak naik kelas?" ucap Harold.

"tentu saja tidak, oh iya Rold, rencana kamu ambil jurusan apa?" ucapku.

"IPA saja lah. Aku tidak bisa IPS. Lagian aku juga tidak bisa hafalan. Hehehe. Kalau kamu Bert, Syif dan Fan?" sahut Harold

"Aku sama Fanny sama kayak kamu Rold. Aku juga gak bisa IPS." Jawab mereka.

"Aku IPS aja, soalnya aku suka sama pelajaran Sejarah. Kalau kamu Chand?" celetuk Robert.

"Sama kayak kamu. Kalian tau sendirikan kalau aku itu paling lemah kalau dihadapkan dengan Kimia dan Matematika." Jawabku agak malas.

"eh iya, kalian udah nonton Harry Potter yang Deathly Hallows part II belum? Tanya Syifa kepada kami semua.

Ya. Memang kami penggemar berat Harry Potter. Bahkan kami menamai kelompok kami The Potter Five.

"belum, emang kamu mau ngajak kami nonton?" tanyaku.

"yoi, besok kan pulang pagi, gimana kalau kita nonton dirumahku?" usul Fanny.

"Setuju, setuju!" jawab ku, Syifa, Robert dan Harold kompak.

"oke, aku duluan ya. Bye."

"bye.."

Esok hari setelah pulang sekolah jam 10.00

Kami langsung menuju rumah Fanny –anak yang tidak terlalu tinggi, berambut ikal dan berkulit sawo matang- yang bisa dibilang besar. Setelah sampai, kami dipersilakan duduk di ruang keluarga, Ayah dan Ibu Fanny yang kebetulan saat itu sedang dirumah sudah menganggap kami anak mereka sendiri. Fanny anak satu-satunya, jadi wajar saja kalau dia begitu dimanja. Apa yang diinginkan bisa ia dapatkan hari itu juga. Ckckckc...

Saat aku melihat cover CD nya, aku merasa ada kejanggalan disana mengingat CD nya belum beredar saat itu.

"Eh Fanny, kamu beli CD Harry Potter ini dimana?" perasaan kan belum beredar. Di Indonesia. Pasti beli di Inggris ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Di Inggris? Yang bener aja? Gak mungkin lah! Aku beli di toko disamping kuburan didepan terminal itu kok." Jawab Fanny.

"Sebelah kuburan didepan terminal? perasaan gak ada deh toko disana." Bantah ku

"Udahlah, yang penting kita bisa nonton sekarang oke?" jawab Harold yang agak mulai tak sabar.

"iya, iya" ucapku dan Fanny barengan.

Aku masih merasa ada yang janggal dan berusaha mengabaikannya.

Fanny pun memasukan piringan kaset itu ke DVD playernya.

Film itu pun mulai.

* * *

_ setelah memakamkan Dobby, Harry dan kedua sahabatnya kemudian berusaha mencari rencana baru. Ia menanyai Ollivander mengenai Tongkat Sihir Elder dan mendapati bahwa pemilik terakhirnya adalah Dumbledore. Harry dan kedua sahabatnya merencanakan membobol lemari besi Bellatrix Lestrange di Bank Gringott's. Mereka curiga satu horcrux tersembunyi di sana. Dibantu Griphook (dengan imbalan Pedang Godric Gryffindor), Hermione menyamar sebagai Bellatrix Lestrange dan bersama-sama Harry dan Ron memasuki lemari besi Bellatrix di Bank Gringott's. Horcrux yang dimaksudkan ternyata adalah piala Helga Hufflepuff. Namun, Griphook kemudian mengkhianati mereka dan melarikan diri dan mencuri pedang Godric Gryffindor, meninggalkan mereka terpojok oleh pihak keamanan yang merasa ditipu. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berhasil melarikan diri dengan menaiki naga penjaga lemari besi._

_Harry mendapatkan penglihatan segera setelah pelarian mereka; ia dapat melihat melalui mata Voldemort dan mengetahui pikirannya. Di dalam penglihatan tersebut, Voldemort membunuh beberapa goblin dan penjaga Bank Gringott's lainnya, termasuk Griphook. Voldemort telah mendatangi tempat-tempat Horcruxnya disembunyikan dan mengetahui bahwa mereka telah lenyap dan hancur. Secara ceroboh, Voldemort mengungkapkan bahwa Horcrux terakhir berada di Hogwarts, yang berhubungan dengan Rowena Ravenclaw. Ketiganya segera pergi ke Hogsmeade untuk mencari jalan masuk ke sekolah Hogwarts. Di Hogsmeade, kehadiran mereka membunyikan mantra pendeteksi - Caterwauling dan disudutkan oleh para Pelahap Maut. Namun, mereka diselamatkan olehAberforth Dumbledore. Aberforth membuka jalan terowongan ke Hogwarts di mana mereka disambut oleh Neville Longbottom. Tiga sekawan tersebut bertemu kembali dengan anggota Laskar Dumbledore dan memohon bantuan untuk mencari mahkota Ravenclaw._

_Snape mendengar kembalinya Harry dan mengumumkan bahwa semua orang yang membantu Harry kembali, terutama siswa, akan dihukum berat. Harry kemudian muncul dan menantang Snape mengenai kematian Dumbledore, dan Minerva McGonagallmenantangnya berduel. Snape melarikan diri dan McGonagall memerintahkan seluruh Hogwarts bersiap untuk bertempur. Pada saat ini, anggota Orde Phoenix dan simpatisannya berdatangan. Atas inisiatif Luna Lovegood, Harry kemudian berbicara dengan hantu Helena Ravenclaw. Helena mengatakan bahwa Voldemort telah mengisi mahkota ibunya dengan ilmu hitam, dan menyatakan bahwa benda itu ada di Kamar Kebutuhan. Sementara, Ron dan Hermione pergi ke Kamar Rahasia. Hermione memusnahkan Piala Hufflepuff dengan taring basilisk, dan Ron dan Hermione berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Di kamar kebutuhan, Harry dicegat oleh Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, dan Blaise Zabini, namun Ron dan Hermione datang membantu Harry. Goyle menggunakan mantra api kutukan Fiendfyre namun jatuh dan mati terbakar. Draco dan Blaise diselamatkan oleh Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sebelum Harry menusuk Mahkota Ravenclaw dengan taring Basilisk dan melemparnya ke dalam kobaran api, memusnahkan mahkota itu. Sementara itu, ketika Hogwarts diserang oleh pasukan Voldemort, Harry kembali memasuki pikiran Voldemort dan menyadari bahwa ularnya, Nagini, juga adalah Horcrux. Di dalam pertempuran yang berlangsung, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, dan Lavender Brown, serta sekitar 50 orang lainnya terbunuh. Pada saat yang sama, Hermione membunuh Fenrir Greyback (pembunuh Lavender)._

_Di Boathouse, mereka mendapati Voldemort telah Severus Snape dengan tujuan untuk mentransfer kekuatan Elder Wand kepada dirinya sendiri. Dalam sekaratnya, Snape memberikan memorinya kepada Harry. Dari memori itu terungkap bahwa Snape berada di sisi Dumbledore, didorong dengan cinta seumur hidupnya kepada Lily Potter. Snape telah diminta Dumbledore untuk membunuh dirinya jika situasinya mengharuskan demikian karena bagaimanapun juga hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi akibat kutukan yang terdapat di Horcrux Cincin Gaunt. Selanjutnya, terungkap pula bahwa Harry adalah Horcrux terakhir Voldemort, dan ia harus mati juga sebelum Voldemort dapat dibunuh. Pasrah akan nasibnya, Harry mengorbankan diri dan Voldemort melancarkan kutukan untuk membunuhnya. Tapi alih-alih membunuh Harry, kutukan itu malah menghancurkan bagian dari jiwa Voldemort yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Harry pun memasuki dunia lain (limbo), dimana ia bertemu Profesor Albus Dumbledore, yang menjelaskan kepadanya tentang Harry sebagai Horcrux dan bahwa kutukan Voldemort telah menghancurkan jiwanya yang berada di tubuh Harry. Harry memutuskan kembali hidup untuk mengalahkan Voldemort, namun ia berpura-pura sudah tewas. Voldemort kemudian membawa "mayat" Harry ke Hogwarts dan mendeklarasikan "kematian" Harry kepada pejuang-pejuang Hogwarts dan siapa saja yang menentangnya akan mati. Neville Longbottom menarik Pedang Godric Gryffindor dan menantang Voldemort dengan sebuah pidato. Pada saat yang sama, Harry mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya masih hidup, dan mulai berduel dengan Voldemort di sekitar sekolah. Nagini dipenggal dengan pedang Gryffindor oleh Neville, Di tempat lain, Molly Weasley membunuh Bellatrix Lestrange. Akhirnya, Voldemort mati setelah mencoba menggunakan Kutukan pembunuh Avada Kedavra terhadap Harry. Kutukan itu berbalik menyerang Voldemort sendiri setelah beradu dengan mantra pelepas senjata Harry - Expelliarmus. Harry menangkap tongkat itu. Setelahnya, Harry bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya dan menjelaskan bahwa Tongkat Elder melindungi pemiliknya (Harry Potter sendiri) yang memenangkannya dari Draco Malfoy. Harry kemudian mematahkan tongkat itu dan membuangnya ke parit Hogwarts, melenyapkan kekuatan tongkat itu selamanya._

_Dalam kisah di akhir buku, pada tahun 2017, 19 tahun setelah Pertempuran di Hogwarts, Harry dan Ginny Weasley telah menikah dan memiliki tiga anak bernama James, Albus Severus, dan Lily. Neville Longbottom telah menjadi guru Herbologi di Hogwarts. Ron dan Hermione juga menikah dan telah memiliki dua anak bernama Rose dan Hugo. Draco Malfoy memiliki anak bernama Scorpius. Mereka seluruhnya bertemu di stasiun kereta api King's Cross, untuk mengantar anak-anak mereka bersekolah ke Hogwarts. Di sana diungkapkan bahwa bekas luka Harry tidak pernah sakit lagi setelah kekalahan Pangeran Kegelapan.[1]_

* * *

Di akhir film, Syifa –cewek yang perasaannya amat sangat sensitif- menangis saat melihat kenangan Severus di Pensieve. Syifa berkata jika itu kisah cinta terindah yang pernah dia dengar.

Saat akan mematikan DVD playernya, tiba-tiba Fanny melihat dirinya dan teman-temannya yang sedang berbincang tadi disekolah di TV nya! Bahkan ada juga adegan saat Syifa yang sedang menangis.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" ucapku.

Teman-temanku tidak menjawab dan hanya melongo memperhatikan TV itu. Tiba-tiba ada suara berdehem.

"Ehem."

Kami menoleh kebelakang sambil melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang kami lihat.

**TBC**

_[1] Diambil dari Wikipedia karena Author agak lupa kronologinya secara urut_

**A/N :** Wah, Multichap pertama saya. ini sumpah gak masuk akal banget. cekcekcek.  
Jujur saya sedikit gimana gitu dengan fic ini. jadi mohon RnR.

jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau kesalahan apapun, mohon di ingatkan.

Maaf dan Terima Kasih


	2. He's Coming

**AnindyaCahya : **_wah, sebenarnya saya mau ngeluarkan sosok Snape belakangan. Tapi review kamu memberikan ku ilham. Jadi, bisa diselesaikan hari inijuga deh.. Terima Kasih J_

**Rin(Guest) : **_hehehe, maaf ya. Saya saat itu lagi males ngedit tentang deskripsi filmnya. Ckckck. Terima kasih sudah RnRJ_

**Disclaimer : Hanya milik Tante JK Rowling.**

**Summary : Bagaimana jika tokoh-tokoh yang ada di Harry Potter muncul di dunia didunia Author dan teman-teman Author? Apakah yang akan terjadi?**

**A/N : Semoga lebih baik dari yang chapter 1. Seharusnya disini semua karakter Harry Potter pakai Bahasa Inggris, tapi berhubung saya agak malas memakai Bahasa Inggris, jadi saya bikin campuran saja. Inggris-Indonesia. **

-OooOooO-

"Beraninya, kalian melihat apa yang seharusnya bukan untuk konsumsi publik." Ucap pria itu.

Kami tak berani berkata-apa. "..."

"Apa kalian tau? Bagaimana rasanya jika privasi kita dilihat banyak orang?!" orang berbadan tinggi, besar, tegap dengan jubah serba hitam, hidung bengkok bak paruh elang dan rambut licin berminyak se-bahu (A/N : deskripsinya kayaknya lebay ya?) itu menyeringai dan memandang kami tajam.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!?" Ucap kami bersamaan.

"berani sekali kalian memanggil aku seperti itu!" nampak jelas kemarahan diwajah Severus yang seolah-olah ingin meng- avada kedavra kami"

Severus menghukum kami dengan menggunakan mantra entah apa yang membuat kami tertawa tanpa henti..

"maaf, sir ampun.. kami minta maaf, kami kaget karena kedatangan anda!" ucap Harold bareng dengan ku.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahhahahah a.. kami masih tertawa. Hahahahahahahahaha..

"Iya, maafkan kami hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha" ucapku.

"Diterima! Masih untung kalian tidak ku- Avada Kedavra!" seringainya tajam. Dan menghentikan mantra yang sedang dirapalnya itu.

#Jleb tepat sasaran. Dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Dan kami terjatuh lemas karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Kami benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kami lihat. Dan apa yang barusan kami alami. Maksud kami, itu Severus Snape. Seorang agen ganda dan penyihir yang telah membunuh Albus Dumbledore itu kini dihadapan kami berbicara kepada kami! Sungguh diluar dugaan. Sumpah demi apapun, selama ini aku menyukai film Harry Potter karena itu menarik, dan efeknya yang wow itu. Dan aku juga tidak pernah percaya jika penyihir itu ada. Tapi ini, dia dihadapanku!

"M..maafkan kk..kammii Prrroofeessoorrr. Ss suddah, bberappa llamma Anndda disini? Ucap Robert nekat sambil terbata-bata.

"Biar ku ingat.. Em, aku pikir saat adegan Nagini menyerangku dan aku kemudian melihat-lihat pemandangan disekitar sini." Jawabnya dingin, membuat kami semakin takut saja

"Apa? Sudah selama itu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar jika ada seseorang –Severus Snape- disini? Bisik Fanny kepada kami.

"Ah, kupikir kalian terlalu asik dengan benda Muggle itu. Oh, tunggu. Kalian memang Muggle kan?" seringai tajam menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, kami memang muggle, dan bagaimana bisa Anda berada disini? You are not in England, Sir!" celetukku agak tinggi.

"I see. Oh iya, aku seorang tamu disini, kenapa tidak mempersilahkanku duduk, membuatkan aku minum?" nampak sepeti sebuah perintah bagi kami.

"Oh, Sorry.. Silakan duduk Sir. Anda mau minum apa, biar saya buatkan.." Tawar Fanny kepada Severus.

"Kurasa aku ingin segelas Kopi. Tanpa gula." Jawabnya.

"Tentu" jawab Fanny agak jengkel, jelas saja, Fanny kan seorang yang sok perfeksionis malah disuruh membuat kopi. Yang benar saja!

Terlihat kilasan kemenangan dimata Severus karena berhasil membuat seseorang jengkel. Hahaha.

"Ini, Sir. Silakan dinikmati" ucap Fanny sopan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa Anda disini Sir?" tanya Syifa seraya memulai percakapan dengan tamu aneh mereka ini.

"Aku tak terlalu ingat, saat itu Nagini menggigitku dibagian leher. Dan gigitannya mengenai kalung penghubung waktu[1] yang sedang ku pakai. Dan tiba-tiba aku sudah disini, dan melihat kalian semua menyaksikan benda muggle –TV- itu. Jelasnya sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Tunggu, bukankah di film anda diceritakan sudah, er.. maaf, meninggal?" tanya ku agak ragu kepada laki-laki yang dijuluki Kelelawar Raksasa ini.

"karena ular itu menggigit tepat di liontin kalung yang ku gunakan itu. Dan saat itu aku terbangun disini." Jelasnya dingin.

"lalu, apa kah anda sendiri?" tanya Fanny penasaran

"aku tak tau pasti, mungkin beberapa orang dari Hogwarts juga akan ikut tertarik disini. Memang ini tahun berapa?"

"2011 sir." Jawab Robert.

"Ah, pantas saja. Aku permisi dulu. Thanks for the coffee." Celetuknya sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Anda mau kemana sir?" tanya Syifa dan Aku bebarengan – yang memang penggemar berat Severus-

"Pulang?" ucapnya.

"Mau naik apa Anda? Portkey? Atau Dis-Apearate?" Tanya Syifa meyakinkan.

"akan kucoba keduanya." Jawabnya singkat sambil melanjutkan langkah nya.

Harold berlari mencegahnya, dan mengingatkan dia jika Dis-Apearate atau Portkey tidak berfungsi di Indonesia. Karena Indonesia dan Inggris berbeda aliran sihirnya..

"oh, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Mr...?" ia terhenti karena tak tau nama Harold.

"Armend, Harold Armend" jawab Harold

"Oh, baiklah Mr. Armend, apa jawaban dari pertanyaan saya tadi?"

"Portkey dan dis-Apperate tidak berfungsi di Indonesia karena Inggris dan Indonesia berbeda aliran sihir. Dan juga jarak terlalu jauh itu bisa membahayakan Anda, Sir." Jelas Harold panjang lebar.

"Dan, untuk menemukan jalan kembali kesana, saya rasa Anda harus tinggal beberapa saat. Siapa tau, ada penyihir –atau dukun- di Indonesia bisa membantu." Sahut Fanny.

"Benar, sir. Anda bisa tinggal di rumah saya, saya tinggal sendiri disana. Atau lebih tepatnya apartment saya." Tawar Robert.

"Ah, jika tidak keberatan, kurasa baiklah. Thanks " Severus meng-angguk. Sebenarnya dia agak risih dengan kebaikan kami (A/N : eeaaa)

"Kurasa, sudah saatnya aku pulang, ini sudah jam 5 sore. Aku takut tidak dapat jatah makan malam. Aku permisi dulu ya guys." Ucapku.

"yaah, Chandaa.. buru-buru amat sih. Gak asik." Keluh Robert lemas.

Maaf ya Guys. Besok aku kesini lagi deh, aku janji. Permisi profesor, saya mau pamit dulu" aku berpamitan pada teman-temanku dan Profeor Snape. Dan ia hanya meng-angguk.

"Sir, akan lebih baik jika anda menyamar. Karena, tanpa anda ketahui, Anda punya banyak penggemar diluar sana. Takutnya, jika anda tidak menyamar para penggemar anda akan mengejar-ngejar anda. Dan tentunya para wartawan." Harold memulai pembicaraan.

"Menyamar? Aku punya ide." Lirikan mata tajam ke mata Harold.

* * *

**Esok harinya.**

Mentari bersinar, menghiasi hari itu. Seakan ikut merasakan kesenangan hatiku. Karena kedatangan idolaku –yang sagar itu-.

Disekolah, aku dan teman-temanku sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Profesor Snape dari orang lain. Karena kami takut hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Aku dan teman-teman sepakat mengunjungi apartement milik Robert, untuk yah, menengok idola ku –dan Syifa- tentunya.

Setelah pelajaran yang membosankan itu selesai, aku dan teman-teman bergegas naik mobil jemputan milik Fanny dan menuju apartement Robert dengan alasan belajar kelompok.

* * *

**Severus Snape POV**

Aku duduk disini, di sebuah Apartement milik muggle. Dan aku tak habis pikir jika aku akan punya banyak penggemar. Alangkah lucunya hidupku!

Ya Tuhan! Aku baru ingat! Apakah dia –anak Lily- masih hidup? Apakah ia menang? Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan ini!

Aku harus tanya pada anak-anak itu. Mereka yang tahu bagaimana akhir film itu. Siapa tahu, itu benar.

_Ting tung.._

suara bel pintu berbunyi, itu pasti anak-anak itu.

* * *

**Gak beraturan PoV**

Profesor Snape membuka pintu dan dugaannya benar. Itu adalah Robert dan teman-temannya.

"Good Afternoon Profesor." Ucap Syifa sok cute. (A/N : Plaakkk)

"Afternoon." Jawab Profesor Snape singkat sambil membuka pintu kepada mereka dan kembali menatap keluar jendela melihat pemandangan kota dari lantai 4 itu..

"Haduuh, capek sekali aku hari ini. Tega sekali mereka memberiku hafalan dan merangkum sebanyak itu." Keluh Robert.

Seakan tak mendengar keluh Robert, Fanny melontarkan kata-kata pada Profesor Snape "Sir, Anda baik-baik saja? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu Anda?"

Profesor Snape menoleh dan duduk disebelah Harold, dia menanyakan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya tadi.

"Apakah, Potter menang?

Suaranya bergetar, nampak seperti orang yang khwatir.

"Ya, Sir. Mungkin sekarang dia akan menjadi seorang Auror dan menikahi Ginny Weasley.

"oh, baiklah." wajah bahagia terlihat di matanya

"Oh, Sir. Mau ikut kami jalan-jalan? Mumpung Anda disini, saya akan mengajak anda berkeliling kota ini. Mungkin ada seseorang dari Hogwarts disini." Tawar Robert.

"Kupikir aku akan setuju." Jawabnya datar dengan ekspresi susah ditebak.

"Dan, Sir. Kurasa Anda harus menyamar dan mengganti pakaian anda. Anda tidak mungkin keluar dengan jubah itu. Ah, kami juga sudah membawakannya." Fanny mengambil setelah Jaket, kaos, dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Dan memberikan nya pada Profesor Snape

"ini, Sir." Ucap Fanny sambil menyerahkan seperangkat pakaian itu.

Severus menerimanya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. Saat dia keluar dengan mengenakan jaket kulit hitam, kaos hitam dan celana hitam memakai topi fedora hitam. Dia terlihat cool. Waow! (A/N : nah loh author mulai ngaco nih)

* * *

**Diluar..**

Severus terlihat 10 tahun lebih muda ketimbang saat menggunakan jubah penyihir. Tetapi saat sampai di alun-alun kota. Mata nya tertuju kepada seseorang yang tampak ia kenal sekali.

Siapa kah dia?

* * *

**TBC**

[1] kalung penghubung waktu itu kreasi saya sendiri..

* * *

**A/N : Yuuhhuuuuuuuu Update sudah siap..**

**Moga gak ngecewain.. kayaknya disini gak ada konfliknya ya? Iya sih. Tapi Insya Allah Author akan bikin konflik dichapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

**Garing kan? Iya emang kok..  
membosankan, gak jelas, typo, OOC, gak dapat dicerna akal sehat *ups* oke, mind to review?**

**Kalian bisa rikues kok siapa aja yang akan dimunculkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Maximal 3 tokoh ya.. :)**

** NO FLAME! **


	3. Unexpected Tragedy

**Rin (Guest) :**_hehehe, iya, makasih udah mau Review lagi.. Author juga nyadar kok kalau emang OOC. Jadi sekalian Author bikin OOC, biar kesan nya gak setengah-setengah *Di-Crucio Sevie*_

**AnindyaCahya :**_ Yuhuuuuu... Makasih Reviewnya.. kira-kira siapa ya? Liat sendiri dehh :) Special thanks buat kamu karena Review kamu membantu saya mendapat berkah(?)_

**LunaScamander17 :**_ Hai hai hai, makasih atas bantuan ide-nya. Tapi disini umurnya aku ganti menjadi 18 aja gapapa ya (Si Sev juga 13 tahun lebih muda dari umurnya yang sekarang 53) ? Hehe Special thanks juga deh buat kamu udah bantuin bikin ide :)_

**Cla99 : **_Halo! Terima kasih :) semoga konflik disini bisa membuat Anda senang :) tapi Tom belum muncul di chapter ini :( maaf ya :'( semoga gak kecewa. :)_

**Disclaimer : Kan di chapter sebelumnya udah Author kasih tau, masak lupa lagi?!**

**Rating : Supernatural/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Crime/Angst/Humor *maybe* (Ya Ampuuunnn... ini apa-apaan? Rating sebanyak ini diborong sendiri! Rakus banget Author *Dicrucio***

**Summary : Apa yang dirahasiakan oleh Fanny kepada teman-temannya sesaat setelah Profesor Snape datang?**

**A/N : Semoga lebih baik dari yang chapter sebelumnya. Hahahaha. **

-oooOOOOooo-

**Gak jelas Pov**

Masih disekitar apartemen Robert, kami berjalan-jalan mengitari daerah sekitar apartement yang masih segar tanpa polusi. Severus Snape yang saat itu menyamar menjadi seseorang yang bernama Sebastian. Seve- maksudku, Sebastian memang tidak sepenuhnya mengubah penampilannya. Masih dengan rambut membingkai sampai bahu dan memakai topi untuk menutupi wajahnya tapi dia terlihat seperti seorang muggle dari pada seorang penyihir.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya hanya memandang kearah rumah berwarna putih dengan bunga mawar disekelilingnya dan disana ada beberapa orang, ia berhenti sesaat dan ia sepertinya mengenal salah satu diantara orang-orang itu. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tetapi memiliki kehangatan daripada rumah-rumah disekitarnya.

"Dia, benarkah yang kulihat ini..." ucapnya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. Tetapi aku bisa mendengarnya jelas sekali.

"Ada apa prof-maksudku- Sebastian?" tanyaku yang mulai curiga dengan orang disebelahku itu.

Dia hanya diam seribu kata. Seolah tak mendengar apa yang baru saja ku tanyakan. Dan dia masih menatap lekat-lekat wanita. Tetapi tidak mau menyapanya. Mungkin dia masih merasa bersalah dengan masalalunya.

"Anda mengenal Leila Sir?" tanya Robert kepada Sebastian.

"Leila?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengangkat satu alisya yang seakan tak yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar

"iya, namanya Leila Evanska, kau mengenalnya, Sir?" tanya Robert.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. Tetapi dia tahu siapa wanita itu, dia berbohong kepada Robert. Dia mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya.

"aku akan mencari tentang gadis bernama Leila Evanska itu, tanpa pengetahuan anak-anak muda ini. Aku tak mau mereka mengetahui masalalu ku lebih dalam." batinnya

"Tunggu, dia memang sedikit mirip dengan seseorang dari masalalu Sebastian, tidak sedikit mirip tetapi amat sangat mirip" batinku.

Tetapi aku tak memikirkannya lagi, aku sudah lapar. Dan akan makan siang kali ini juga.

Kami masuk disebuah restauran tak jauh dari rumah berwarna putih penuh kehangatan itu untuk makan siang. Memesan beberapa masakan, Sebastian yang tidak mengerti jenis-jenis makanan Indonesia, hanya asal pesan saja. Yaitu secangkir kopi dan ikan tuna bakar saja, mungkin dia pernah mengenal masakan ini di London ataupun di Hogwarts. Sebelum aku mulai pembicaraan, Fanny sudah memulainya duluan.

"Emm,,Guys, aku punya berita yang mungkin mengejutkan untuk kalian semua" ucap Fanny ragu-ragu.

"berita apa?" Harold mengatakannya sambil menatap mataku tajam.

"aku lupa mematikan DVD ku kemarin, dan orang tuaku juga tidak mengetahuinya karena mereka akan pergi petang itu juga, dan baru kembali tengah malam." Jelas Fanny.

" Aapa? Hanya itu? Itu tidak penting Fan! Kau menipu kami!" sahut Harold sambil melotot tajam.

"hei, tunggu. Aku belum selesai bicara." Bantah Fanny yang tak kalah melototnya.

"begini ceritanya"

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

**Fanny PoV**

"Pah, Papah. Anterin mamah ke Mall yuk, besok mama mau arisan nih, baju mamah sudah jadul semua, dan katanya ada yang baru di Mall. Sekalian kita belikan snack buat Fanny-imut-cute-dan-unyu- kita itu." Ajak ibuku –Ibu Endang- kepada ayahku -Pak Prabu-

"Iya mah, bentar. Papah mau ganti baju dulu. Biar tambah ganteng kayak idola anak kita Fanny-imut-cute-dan-unyu- Heri Poter ituloh." Jawab Ayahku yang medok khas jawa-nya tiba-tiba kumat itu.

"Harry Potter pah, bukan Heri Poter. Iyah deh pah, cepetan yah pah." Sahut ibuku yang sudah tak sabar untuk pergi ke Mall itu.

"Siapa ajah boleh deh, mah" jawab Ayah malas-malasan.

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

"bagaimana mah? Papah gak kalah gantengkan sama Heri Poter itu?".

"iya, iya pah. Papah emang ganteng kok! Ayo berangkat pah." jawab bu Endang agak kesal karena ke-pede-an ayahku yang mengingatkannya pada seorang Gilderoy Lockhart. (A/N : Ibuku juga suka sama Harry Potter terutama Gilderoy Lockhart yang menurut ibuku ganteng dan cool. *Plakkkks*)

"iya, ayo ma."

Ayah dan Ibuku pun meninggalkan aku di rumah sendiri hanya dengan pembantu kami dan seperti nya mereka akan kembali pada malam hari. Tapi mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi diruang keluarga.

_Diruang Keluarga pukul 21.30_

Saat itu aku sepertinya lupa kalau aku tidak mematikan DVD nya dari kemaren. Suasana rumahku yang sepi karena orang tuaku yang baru saja meninggalkan rumah. Dan didalam sini hanya ada anak gadis yang masih berumur 16 tahun sendiri dan hanya dengan seorang pembantu yang entah kemana batang hidungnya itu. Jemari-jemari ku beradu dengan bunyi tik..tik..tik yang ku buat. Bunyi yang berasal dari keyboard-keyboard yang aku tekan satu persatu untuk menyelesaikan beberapa lembar tugas. Dan harus ku kumpulkan minggu depan, karena dua minggu lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas. Huuhh..

#bruuakkk gradak dak dak duaaaakkkk# suara beberapa benda yang terjatuh dan seperti suara ledakan di ruang tengah –yang lampunya tidak dinyalakan itu- memecah keheningan.

Aku yang saat itu sedang asyik mnegetik tugasku dengan laptop baruku dikamar, tersentak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan laptop keluaran dari perusahaan yang bernama Durian itu (A/N : emang ada perusahaan yang namanya Durian Inc.?) ribuan pertanyaan mulai mengintrogasi kepalaku, dan menyebabkan rasa penasaran muncul tiba-tiba. Dan membuat ku ngeri, sepertinya lebih dari dua orang.

"Apakah itu pencuri?"

"bagaimana kalau mereka punya maksud buruk kepadaku?"

"bagaimana jika aku diapa-apakan?"

Ribuan pertanyaan masih berterbangan,membuatku semakin gugup dan takut. Aku sudah menghubungi ayah dan ibuku termasuk pembantuku melalui hp, tapi nomer mereka tidak aktif dan pembantuku tidak menjawab telpon dariku.

Aku mulai cemas, bagaimana jika pembantuku sudah dihabisi duluan oleh para pencuri itu. Aku pun mengumpulkan sisa keberanian yang kumiliki dan berniat menghampiri sumber suara itu. Aku benar-benar nekat menghampiri sumber suara itu sambil membawa sebuah sapu dan sebuah payung untuk senjata. Aku tak tau apa senjata yang kupakai ini cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka yang jelas aku akan mencoba. Aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu menuju ruang keluarga yang menjadi sumber suara itu.

Masih berjalan mengendap-endap, Aku berhasil memergoki orang-orang yang berani memasuki rumahku tanpa ijin itu. Tapi aku tak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas, aku hanya melihat bayangan siluet. Mungkin penyusup itu masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka dan tidak menyadari kehadiranku disana. Aku masih menarik nafas dan berusaha mengumpulkan kembali keberanianku yang sudah terbang kemana-mana itu.

"Aku tak tau apa aku siap, tapi akan kucoba" batinku

Aku pun melompat dan menyerang salah satu pencuri itu

#Bruak plak plak dukkk bruukkk

Aku sukses mendaratkan sebuah pukulan melalui gagang sapu yang lumayan besar kepada salah seorang penyusup disana sampai penyusup itu pingsan dan aku menggebukinya lagi.

"Tunggu, sepertinya ini perempuan." Batinku.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada teman kami? Crucio!" tiba-tiba suara dari seorang teman penyusup itu mengagetkanku dan mengucap sebuah mantra kutukan kepadaku dan tepat mengenai perutku. Aku menggeliat ditanah seperti cacing yang diberi garam. Aku masih berusaha bangkit tapi aku tak kuat.

"Jangan lontarkan kutukan apapun bodoh!" Ucap teman yang satunya lagi.

"kalau ketahuan orang lain bisa mati kita!"

"maaf, itu reflek" ucap pria yang meluncurkan cruciatus kepadaku itu tanpa rasa menyesal.

"Ya Tuhan, bantulah aku. Aku tak mau hidupku berakhir disini." Aku tak henti-hentinya berdoa kepada Sang Kuasa agar aku selalu di-lindungi oleh-Nya.

Klik..

Seorang menekan tombol lampu disana

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang. Dan Aku bisa melihat dua orang laki-laki yang satu menghampiriku. Dan yang satu masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Dan yang wanita –yang kupukul -tadi- masih pingsan. Nampaknya pukulanku begitu keras.

Aku yang tadi begitu kesakitan karena kutukan Cruciatus pertama yang ku dapatkan tadi, kini langsung histeris senang melihat pria yang ia curigai sebagai penyusup tadi. Dan Aku memeluk pria itu –yang meng-crucio ku-.

"Hey, lepaskan!" ucap pria yang ku peluk itu.

"RUPERT GRINT, DANIEL RADCLIFFE!"

"Siapa itu Rupert Grint dan Daniel Rad siapa tadi? Tanya pria satunya yang memakai kacamata bulatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau itu Daniel Radcliffe dan dia Rupert Grint" Ucapku yang seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"kami bukan Rupert atau Daniel. Aku Ronald Weasley dan dia Harry Potter. Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Hermione ku sayang? Tanya Ron.

"Apaahh? Kalian Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger?! Tidak mungkin!" ucapku.

Setelah Profesor Snape, kini kalian yang datang? Oh, Tidak lagi. Kurasa sudah cukup kegilaan ini. Batinku.

"kenapa kau kaget begitu? Dan kenapa kau melukai Hermione ku?"

"Em.. maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu ataupun Hermione. Aku kira kalian penyusup disini, karena aku mendengar suara ledakan." Ucapku sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat Crucio tadi.

"Maafkan temanku. Dia mengira kau ingin berlaku jahat kepada kami. Kemarilah, kami akan mengobatimu." Ucap Harry.

Hermione sudah bangkit dari pingsannya. Dan melihat Harry yang sedang mengobatinya dengan bahan-bahan yang ada di tas-apa-saja milik Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"kurasa kau tau jika aku sedang mengobati seseorang yang terkena Cruciatus." Sindir Harry kepada Ron

"Apa? Kau memang selalu begitu Ron! Kau bisa tidak sedikit-sedikit tidak Crucio! Kurasa sekarang kau sekarang meniru sihidung pesek botak ijo itu!" bentak Hermione kepada Ron.

"Dia memukulmu sampai pingsan, Dear! Jadi kurasa dia pantas untuk Crucio!" sangkal Ron tanpa dosa.

"apapun alasannya! Sekarang minta maaf atau aku akan meng-crucio mu dengan level lebih tinggi!" ancam Hermione kepada Ron

"baiklah." Ron mengalah.

"Sudah, kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ya?! Luka dalammu akan sembuh dalam beberapa jam saja" jelas Harry tenang kepada ku.

"Err, Nona. Maafkan aku. Karena sudah meng-crucio mu tadi." Ucap Ron seraya memasang Puppy-eyes nya.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kalau tidak sejahat itu." Jawabku santai.

Setelah Aku merasa lebih sehat, Aku menyuruh teman-temanku itu untuk ke kamarku agar tidak ketahuan oleh pembantuku ataupun orang tuaku dan menyuruh mereka tidur disana.

Sesampainya dikamarku yang luas sekali itu –bahkan ada perpustakaan mini didalamnya-, Aku meminta tolong kepada Hermione agar membagi kamar ini menjadi dua ruangan. Satu ruangan untuk Ron dan Harry dan satunya lagi untuk Aku dan Hermione.

"sebaiknya kalian tetap diruangan ini. Apapun yang terjadi. Oke?" pinta ku kepada The Golden Trio itu.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ron penasaran.

"Apa kalian mau orang-orang diluar sana yang kebanyakan hanya Muggle itu tahu jika kalian seorang penyihir? Dan satu lagi, sebaiknya kalian menyamar agar tidak diketahui oleh fans" saranku kepada mereka.

"apa? Aku punya penggemar? Ini menakjubkan guys!" ucap Ron narsis nya kumat.  
"aku bisa membayangkan dikelilingi wanita cantik disebelahku-dan... Bukkkk- Hermione memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang diambilnya dari ruang tengah tadi.

"Awww" teriak Ron.

"Dia benar, kita berada di negara yang mayoritas muggle, jadi lebih baik kita mengikuti saran gadis ini." Jawab Hermione sok tau.

"Namaku Fanny Rahma. Panggil saja Fanny." Ucapku sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Tentu, kau bisa memanggil kami dengan nama depan kami." Jawab Potter itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya aku istirahat, aku merasa lelah sekali setelah melawan Voldemort kemarin. Selamat malam Guys. Ucap Harry dan langsung memasuki kamar nya dengan Ron."

"Aku juga." Sahut Ron yang membuntuti Harry.

Mereka semua pun tertidur. Kecuali Hermione yang masih sibuk mencari penyebab ia disini. Aku memberitahu perpustakaan kecilku itu dan Hermione langsung semangat mencari informasi keberadaan mereka dan bagaimana kembali ke tahun 1998.

Aku membantu Hermione memilah buku-buku itu. Kami sama-sama kutu buku.

"Kalau boleh tau, dimana kami berada? " tanya Hermione sambil sibuk memilah-milah buku yang jumlahnya mungkin hanya 50-an saja dan beberapa buku itu tentang ilmu hitam atau majalah mistis.

"kau di Indonesia Hermione! Dan kau tahu ini tahun berapa? 2011! Dan bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kesini?" jawabku semangat kepada Hermione.

"Kurasa, saat Harry akan mematahkan tongkat Elder, kami sudah tersedot sebuah lubang hitam. Dan tiba-tiba kami sudah disini. Dan aku pingsan." Jawab Hermione.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memukulmu keras sekali dan aku tak tahu kalau itu kau." Jawabku sambil menghela nafas menyesal.

"Tak usah dipikrkan" jawab Mione singkat.

"Lebih baik kau meneruskan pencarian tentang bagaimana kembali ke Hogwarts itu besok. Orang tuaku akan datang beberapa menit lagi aku takut ketahuan." Pintaku kepada Mione.

"baiklah, kurasa aku butuh istirahat" ucap Hermione kembali ke kamarnya. Aku mengunci pintu rapat-rapat agar ayah dan ibuku tidak tau ada orang lain dikamarku. Apalagi laki-laki.

*End Of Flashback*

* * *

**Gak jelas PoV**

Sebastian benar-benar tercekat kaget mendengar berita itu, tapi ia seolah memansang wajah dingin tak perduli. Walaupun hatinya juga senang jika anak yang dilindunginya mati-matian itu selamat.

"Apa? The Golden Trio itu ada disini? Ucap Syifa tak percaya.

"Ya tentu, mereka dirumahku..

Aku langsung memandang Sebastian dan menanyakannya apakah ia mau menemui orang yang dia lindungi selama belasan tahun itu atau tidak. Tapi dia berkata, dia akan menemuinya tapi tidak hari ini.

"Apakah anda tidak keberatan jika saya mengatakan keberadaan Anda pada mereka Sir?" ucap Fanny.

"Beritahukan saja jika aku masih hidup. Dan berada di kota ini. Tapi jangan beritahu dimana aku tinggal sekarang" sahutnya dingin.

"Bagaimana jika me-Legillimens saya Sir?" tanya Fanny tak yakin.

"Itu urusan mudah." Seringainya tajam

* * *

**Sementara itu, The Golden Trio...**

Hermione memilah-milah buku diperpustakaan pribadi Fanny, sementara Harry sedang memainkan alat musik gitar dikamar Fanny dan Ron memainkan game di laptop baru Fanny. Saat sedang asik memilah milah buku itu, tanpa sengaja ia melihat foto ayah ibu dan fanny disana. Mereka keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dan mengingatkannya kepada orang tua Hermione, ia tak tahu bagaimana kabar dan keberadaan orang tuanya setelah meng-Obliviate nya. Hermione benar-benar menyesal melakukan itu. Dan ia berharap jika ia dipertemukan dengan orang tuanya lagi. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Mereka tak mungkin mengenali Hermione, dan apalagi ditahun 2011 ini.

Cairan putih bening mengalir dari matanya, Harry menyadari hal itu. Dia menghampiri Mione dan menenangkannya. Ron juga ikut menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Mione. Jika kau tidak meng-Obliviate mereka dulu, mungkin mereka akan ikut terbunuh. " Harry berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi Harry, aku tak tau bagaimana keadaan mereka dan dimana mereka sekarang!" jelas Mione yang tangis nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Harry benar, Dear. Kami akan berusaha membantumu untuk mencari mereka setelah kita kembali ke Hogwarts." Ucap Ron sambil memeluknya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Hermione yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Tentu" jawab Ron tenang.

* * *

**Back to The Potter Five and Sebastian**

Makanan yang kami pesan akhirnya tiba, dan seorang wanita mengantarkannya kepada kami. Sebastian sepertinya kaget dengan kehadiran wanita yang baru saja mengantar makanan untuk mereka Evanska yang baru kami bicarakan beberapa saat lalu. Sebastian memandang wanita itu lekat-lekat tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa berkedip. Wanita –seumuran dengan Sebastian- itu sadar jika ia sedang dipandangi, dan memandang balik Sebastian dengan senyum indah nan manisnya itu. Sebastian hanya tersenyum sedikit, lebih tepatnya menarik sebelah bibir nya sedikit. Aku melihat sebuah kilasan sesaat dimata Sebastian, kilasan kebahagiaan yang seakan bangkit kembali.

* * *

Apakah Sebastian Severus Snape jatuh cinta kepada wanita mirip Lily Evans itu? Apakah Leila sudah memiliki pendaamping hidup dan Akankah Leila Evanska membalas cinta Severus?

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA... Chapter III udah diupdate ini, kali ini lebih panjang hehehe! Gaje banget, OOC, Typo, Kepo(?), dan sangat mengerikaaannnnnnnnnnnnn.. Don't forget to REVIEW yaa...**

**NO FLAME!**


	4. He's Back!

**Disclaimer : Okedeh, Author kasih tau, Harry Potter beserta kawan-kawannya milik Tante JK Rowling. **

**Summary : bingung ngasih summary yang cocok, jadi gausah aja deh :)**

**Rating : Supernatural/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Crime/Angst/Humor *maybe* (Ya Ampuuunnn... ini apa-apaan? Rating sebanyak ini diborong sendiri! Rakus banget Author *Dicrucio***

**A/N : Yoooooooo yooooo yooooooo... Riddle akan masuk di Fic ini**

**WARNING!**

**SUPER OOC DETECTED! **

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Sebastian Severus Snape saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri, dia duduk menghadap danau buatan –sambil melamun dan terdiam- yang terletak di sebuah taman kota yang bisa dibilang agak sepi. Mungkin karena habis hujan dan membuat tempat ini agak becek. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikan yang becek becek dan gak ada ojek itu (A/N : yeee, suasana galaw selow melow gini malah nyanyi *Lagu tsb bukan punya saya*)

* * *

**Sebastian Severus Snape PoV**

Cuaca sehabis hujan memang selalu indah bagiku, tetapi tidak seindah hatiku dan perasaanku. Gadis itu mengingatkan ku kepada Lily Evans.

Wajahnya..

Rambutnya...

Senyumya...

Dan...

Matanya..

Dia begitu mirip dengan Lily. Sangat mirip.

Aku semakin tenggelam dalam lamunan ku yang sebenarnya amat menyakitkan ini, teringat kembali disaat Pangeran Kegelapan membunuhnya. Pangeran Kegelapan membunuhnya karena kesalahanku. Kesalahan yang paling tak termaafkan, bahkan mungkin seluruh dunia takkan bisa memaafkan aku. Aku tak perduli aku dimaafkan atau tidak. Aku tak perduli jika aku hanya dipandang sebelah mata. Aku tak peduli jika aku dicaci maki dan dihina. Tetapi, yang paling terpenting bagiku adalah melindungi peninggalan terakhirmu, anakmu –dan anak si Potter arogan-

Aku tak memperdulikan kebencianku terhadap wajah anak itu yang mengingatkanku kepada James Arogan Potter itu. Aku tak peduli jika akhirnya aku harus mati. Karena...

Aku menyayangi Harry Potter, aku menganggapnya sebagai anakku. Walaupun ia takkan pernah tau itu. Tunggu,-mungkin dia sekarang sudah tau itu, dia kan sudah melihat memoriku kedalam pensieve. Mungkin ia sangat kaget jika orang yang dikatai nya PENGECUT adalah pelindungnya. Aku juga tau, jika dulu di tahun pertamanya aku menolongnya dari Quirrell. Mungkin tanpa bantuanku, dia takkan bertahan hidup sekarang.

Semua itu, pikiran-pikiran tentangmu dan anak itu selalu menghantui pikiranku. Bahkan tak membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang.

"Boleh aku duduk disini, Sir?" tiba-tiba seorang wanita bertanya kepadaku, dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia memanggilku Sir? Apa aku masih terlihat seperti orang Eropa?

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat wanita itu adalah Leila Evanska yang diceritakan oleh Robert minggu lalu. Wanita yang memang sangat mirip dengan Lily.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tetap memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa.

"Terimakasih Mr..." tanya nya berhenti seolah ingin menanyakan namaku.

"Sebastian. Panggil Sebastian saja" ucapku seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Leila Evanska. Panggil saja Leila." Dia tersenyum dan menatap mataku saat memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

#JLEB tepat sekali!

Tatapan mata itu seolah membakar hatiku! Membuatku kembali melayang saat aku bersama Lily.

"Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari sini?!" dia berusaha memulai perbincangan dengaku.

"Ya, aku pamannya Robert. Dan aku bukan warga negara Indonesia." Aku berusaha untuk mencoba terbuka dengan wanita ini.

"oh, bisa kulihat. Kau dari Inggris kan?"

"Ya, bagaimana kau tau?" aku bertanya penasaran.

"kau juga penyihir dari sana bukan?" tukasnya langsung to-the-point

"Apa? Bagaimana kau tau?" tanyaku semakin penasaran

"Ah, ayolah! Kau dan aku sama!"

"Kau juga seorang...?"

"Ya, Sebastian. Aku juga seorang penyihir. Tapi aku tidak sekolah di sekolah sihir di Inggris. Aku sekolah sihir di sini, di Negriku.." jawabnya bangga.

"suatu kebetulan yang menarik. Dimana sekolah sihir disini?" tanyaku yang belum puas untuk mengisi rasa ke-penasaran-ku.

"Aku akan menunjukannya suatu saat nanti, Sebastian." Tegasnya

Aku hanya tersenyum. Sungguh wanita itu mengingatkanku kepada Lily. Dan aku masih penasaran dengan sekolah sihir di Indonesia ini.

* * *

**Gak Jelas PoV**

Dirumah Fanny yang sepi karena orang tua-nya lagi-lagi pergi dan pulang malam, The Golden Trio melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah. Mereka sampai yang sepertinya sangat girly banget –jika dilihat dari depan.-

"Hermione, kau tau ini ruangan apa? Aku yakin kau akan suka." Ucap Ron mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Bernuansa serba pink? Uh! Yang benar saja!" jawab Hermione jijik dan membuka pintu kamar itu. Mereka berdua masuk.

"Guys, coba lihat ini." Sahut Harry yang sedang menyaksikan gambar yang tertempel di dinding.

"ini kan..."

"kalian ingat kan saat Fanny berkata jika punya fans. Mungkin ini alasannya." Ucap Harry yang masih memelototi Daniel Radclif yang sedang memerankan sosok Harry.

"Ku rasa kau benar Harr, mereka begitu kembar dan mungkin seperti kembar identik dengan kita." Tambah Hermione

"Pemeranku cukup tampan eh?!" Ucap Ron menggoda.

"kau tau, atas dasar apa mereka membuat gambar atau mungkin sebuah film tentang kita?" tanya Harry yang tidak memperdulikan godaan Ron tadi.

"Ada beberapa pilihan Harr, pertama, itu hanya untuk hiburan semata. Kedua, mereka ingin mengotak-atik atau ingin membongkar rahasia-rahasia tentang sihir dan membagikannya kepada orang lain, dan yang terakhir untuk membongkar rahasia tentang sihir dan juga untuk hiburan." Jelas Hermione panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dibagi dua *ups*

"Aku setuju yang terakhir Herm." Jawab Ron tanpa pikir panjang

"Jangan terlalu begitu Weasley! Kita harus mengumpulkan bukti dengan bertanya kepada Fanny" celetus Hermione

"Benar." Tambah Harry mantap.

Mereka berkeliling ruangan yang serba pink itu. Dan menemukan tujuh buah buku di rak yang masih rapi. Nampaknya pemilik kamar ini begitu menjaga kerapian buku-buku itu. Dan pasti itu buku kesayangannya.

Hermione mendekati buku-buku itu dan mengambilnya secara acak. Saat dibaca judulnya Hermione kaget. Ternyata buku itu berjudul "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince." Hermione membacanya secara acak (lagi) dan jatuh tepat di halaman dimana saat Harry melihat memori Profesor Slughorn di pensieve dan menceritakan tentang Tom Riddle. Tetapi Hermione memutuskan untuk membacanya dari depan dan dari awal.

Ditempat Lain...

Harold membeli koran, dan saat ia membaca halaman pertama ia sangat kaget.

_"__**Kota S (21/07/2011), **__Telah terjadi pembunuhan yang menewaskan 4 orang. Diantaranya satu laki-laki paruh baya yang berusia sekitar 50 tahun, 1 wanita muda berusia 23 tahun, dan sisanya 2 orang wanita berusia 45 tahun. Didalam kasus pembunuhan tersebut tidak ada tanda tusukan, sayatan, pukulan, penganiayaan di jenazah korban tersebut, tetapi pelaku pembunuhan hanya meninggalkan jejak berupa huruf yang bertuliskan "I am Back again." _

_ "Jika dilihat lebih rinci, tulisan tersebut seperti sebuah ukiran dari sebuah benda tajam, hingga terlihat darah yang mengalir didalamnya. Anehnya, diekitar luka itu tidak ditemukan bekas darah atau pun noda. Dan juga, tulisan itu juga timbul." Ujar salah seorang anggota kepolisian yang ikut melakukan penyelidikan di TKP itu._

_ Saat di tanya mengenai motif dari pembunuhan tersebut, anggota Polri itu hanya mengatakan jika para anggota polisi akan menyelidikinya lagi."_

Harold mengehentikan membacanya, dan teringat apa yang telah dilakukan Doloris Umbridge kepada Harry saat detensi. Tadinya Harold berpikir jika Umbridge yang melakukannya, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Memangnya apa urusan Umbridge dengan 4 orang itu. Harold beranjak dari tempat ia membaca tadi, dan menghubungi kami –The Potter Five- untuk berkumpul.

"ini aneh, tapi aku akan membahasnya nanti dengan Profesor Snape. Mungkin beliau tau mengenai siapa yang melakukan hal sekeji ini." Batin Harold.

Setelah kami dihubungi oleh Harold, kami langsung menuju tempat atau kafe dimana kita biasa sharing.

"Ada apa Rold? Mendadak banget sih!" gerutu Syifa kesal, karena saat Harold menghubunginya, Syifa sedang sibuk menonton telenovela –Marimar- (A/N : masih ada ya Marimar itu?*Marimar bukan punya saya*"

"yee, kamu pasti sibuk nonton Marimar kan? Ngaku aja deh!" sindirku kepada Syifa.

"Shhhttttt... jangan keras-keras! Nanti kedengaran orang!" jawab Syifa sambil menunjukan isyarat diam.

"emang kenapa kalau orang-orang denger?" tanya Harold

"Takut mereka minta tanda tangan aku!" jawab Syifa pd seolah tanpa dosa.

"yeee, kamu pede banget sih!" celetukku kesal.

"ok, kita disini akan ngebahas topik yang belum kita seleseiikan minggu lalu." Sela Harold yang langsung meletakkan koran yang baru ia baca tadi.

"ada apa lagi Harl?" tanya Robert.

"jadi gini, Fan, kami bisa kan ketemu The Golden Trio?" Tanya Harold memandang Fanny tajam.

"Tentu saja! Kau mau minta tanda tangan?" goda Fanny.

"Tidak, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mereka. Terutama Harry." Jawab Harold.

"Kenapa harus Harry?" tanya Robert ingin tau.

"tentang ini." Ujar Harold yang menunjukan koran yang ia baca tadi.

"Ada apa dengan koran ini?" Tanya Syifa agak tu-la-lit

"bukan korannya dodol! Tapi beritanya!" sentak Fanny kepada Syifa.

"Kalian ingat bekas luka seperti ini?" tanya Harold.

"Itu kan seperti luka ditangan Harry gara-gara detensi dari Umbridge si muka kodok ngorek itu!" celetusku.

"Ya, tepat sekali. Yang ingin aku tanyakan, apa maksud dari tulisan ini? Kenapa tulisannya "I am Back Again' kalian punya tebakan tentang pembunuh ini?" Tanya Harold memandang kita satu-per-satu.

"Osama bin Laden?" Robert mengatakan itu.

"kurasa bukan. Jika ini ulah Osama, mana mungkin bisa membuat luka seindah dan serapi itu?" tukas Fanny.

"Moamar Khadafi?" tukas Robert lagi.

"Apa mungkin dari luar dunia ini?" ucap Syifa.

"Maksudmu Syif?" aku bertanya tak paham.

"Seperti The Golden Trio dan Profesor Snape! Maksudku mereka bukan dari dunia muggle kan? Dan juga Profesor Snape juga bilang kalau mungkin beberapa orang dari Hogwarts akan ikut masuk kesini. Jadi kita tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada penyihir hitam atau mungkin seorang Death Eaters tak sengaja ikut masuk kedunia kita sekarang. Selain itu, saat Profesor Snape datang kemari, itu saat perang besar kan? Jadi bisa saja mereka ikutt masuk kesini." Jelas Syifa yang tidak biasanya sepintar ini saat menjelaskan.

Kami semua hanya melongo melihat teman kami yang bisa dikatakan sulit jika diajak berbicara, apalagi jika menjelaskan sesuatu. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar menjelaskan! Wow!

"benar apa kata Syifa, tapi siapa menurut kalian yang ikut masuk kesini?" tanya Fanny.

"Jika aku memikirkan cara nya memberi tanda jika ia akan datang, ku pikir dia Bellatrix Lestrange." Jawabku yang aslinya ngasal itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau itu Bella?" Harold bertanya balik.

"Bukankah Bella juga pernah memberikan luka yang sama dilengan Hermione di buku ke tujuh?" tukasku.

"Jika itu Bella, tak mungkin jika ia tak menggunakan Morsemorde untuk membuat awan tengkorak mengerikan itu. Lagian Bella kan sudah hancur dibunuh sama Molly Weasley." Jawab Fanny.

"ya, kau benar. Apakah dia Voldemort alias Tom Riddle?" tanya ku agak ngeri.

"Jawaban yang bagus nona. Aku lelah menunggu jawaban itu dari tadi."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyela pembicaraan mereka. Suaranya lembut tapi berbahaya jika didengarkan lebih seksama.

Aku kaget dengan apa yang ku dengar. Aku benar-benar berharap jika orang itu hanya bercanda. Aku masih kaku. Begitu juga dengan teman-temanku. Aku nekat melihat orang yang tadi menyela pembicaraanku.

"Benarkah? Benarkah itu Dia-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya? Semoga bukan." Aku membatin dan berharap jika itu bukan Riddle yang kejam itu.

Saat aku menoleh, betapa terkejutnya aku.

Dia...

Dia...

Dia kembali...

aku kaget dan berdiri dari kursi ku dan menjauh dari mejaku. Teman-temanku melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"B..bb,..bukankah kau sudah mat.. maksudku lenyap?" tanya Robert agak gugup. Karena ia takut di Crucio.

"Ah, ya. Aku akan tidak mati semudah itu. Aku tidak sebodoh apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Potter. Tidak mungkin jika aku membagi Horcrux ke benda-benda itu. Aku membaginya di benda-benda lain dan menghilangkannya. Apakah sudah jelas Mr?" jelas Riddle menyeringai tajam. Ia juga masih terlihat berumur 18 tahun dengan rambut yang bentuknya sama dengan apa yang dilihat Harry di pensieve. Tapi tak ada yang tau jika umurnya sudah sangat tua!

"Apakah ada penyihir lain disini, di negri ini?" tanya Riddle.

"Ti..tidak.." Fanny nekat berbohong untuk melindungi Harry dan yang lainnya.

"Kau yakin Nona.?" Tukasnya tajam.

"Tentu. Kenapa aku bohong! Tak ada untungnya jika aku bohong tentang mereka." Jelas Fanny nekat.

"Bagus sekali." Riddle menyeringai tajam seolah merencanakan sesuatu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Wah, akhirnya bisa update lagi. Tapi ini pendek banget yaah.. maaf ya maaf *sujud-sujud*. Mohon jangan bosan untuk Review ya..**

** #nangis gulung-gulung**


	5. Move on!

**_Guest : Thanks for Review :) kalau boleh, saya minta dikasih keterangan kata atau apa saja yang salah, agar bisa saya benahi :))_**

**_AnindyaCahya : waahh maaf ya, saya gak bisa bikin tentang slash. Gak pernah bikin slash nih saya hehehe :p_**

**_LunaScamander : hehehe, makasih masukannya. pasti saya masukin kok :)_**

* * *

**Disclaimer : sama seperti chapter sebelumnya**

**Summary : Riddle telah kembali, apakah persiapan mereka untuk melawan Riddle?**

**Rating : Supernatural/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Crime/Angst/Humor *maybe* (Ya Ampuuunnn... ini apa-apaan? Rating sebanyak ini diborong sendiri! Rakus banget Author *Dicrucio***

**(A/N : Halooo! Disini saya kembali terinspirasi fandom lain. Moga-moga kalian suka :) oh iya disini Riddle nggak mengenal istilah The Golden Trio. Yang ia kenal hanya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione)**

* * *

**Normal atau mungkin gak jelas PoV**

"Aku harus memberitahukan tentang kebangkitan Riddle kepada The Golden Trio atau pun Profesor Snape. Dan aku harus membantu mereka mengalahkan Riddle apapun caranya." Batin Fanny.

Fanny memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang, karena diantara The Potter Five hanya aku yang menggunakan motor. Yang lain sudah menggunakan mobil. Salah satu alasan aku menggunakan motor adalah karena tak mau membuang-buang waktu dengan kemacetan dijalan (A/N: yaa malah curhat -.-")

Aku mengiyakannya saja. Jujur, aku juga kaget dengan kehadiran dan kebangkitan Riddle secara tiba-tiba itu. Walaupun dia ganteng sih *Plakk*

Aku mengantar Fanny pulang dan diikuti oleh teman-temanku. Tapi aku dan Fanny sampai lebih awal.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione" Teriak Fanny dari ruang tamu.

Tak ada respon, Fanny pun mengulang panggilannya lagi.

"Harry, Ron, Hemione!" kali ini dengan suara agak lantang. Namun berhasil membuat mereka turun.

"Ada apa Fanny, oh, tunggu siapa yang dibelakangmu itu?" Hermione memandangku kaget.

"Hai, Aku Chanda Hardiny, panggil saja Chanda." Ucap ku sambil menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu.

"Kau memberitahu keberadaan kami kepada orang lain?" Tanya Ron heran.

"Ya, tapi tidak semuanya. Hanya sahabat-sahabatku saja. Mereka juga tahu tentang Prof.." sebelum Fanny menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku menginjak kaki nya agar berhenti.

"Aaww!" jerit Fanny kesakitan. Nampaknya aku menginjaknya cukup keras.

"Prof apa?" Tanya Harry curiga.

"Profil hidup kalian tentunya!" Jawabku mengalihkan pertanyaan. Aku menuruti pesan Profesor Snape agar tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya sekarang.

"cukup basa-basi ini, aku mau berbicara penting dengan kalian." Jelas Fanny to-the-point

"baik, tentang apa?" Hermione penasaran.

"Kurasa kita harus menunggu yang lain dulu Fan.." Saranku pada Fanny.

"baik."

Mereka menunggu beberapa menit. Namun tak ama kemudian yang lainnya pun sampai. Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Cukup perkenalannya. Ayo ikut aku. Aku merasa tak yakin berbicara mengenai ini disini."pinta Fanny.

Mereka mengikuti Fanny dan sampai ke ruang keluarga.

"He's Back!" teriak Fanny agak takut, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya khawatir.

"siapa? Siapa yang kembali?" Tanya The Golden Trio bersamaan.

"Dia-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya." Fanny menjawab mereka agak gimana gitu *pletakk

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah menghancurkan Horcrux-Hocrux nya, bahkan yang terakhir!" ucap Harry tidak percaya.

"Tidak, belum semua. Ada beberapa Horcrux yang tersisa." Ucapku meyakinkan.

"Apa? Horcrux yang mana lagi?" Tanya Ron tak percaya.

"Itu masalahnya. Hocrux bisa berupa apa saja. Bahkan benda yang tidak pernah kita duga sebelumnya." Jawabku sok tau.

"Aku tahu itu! Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa?!" Ron terkekeh.

"Huuh! Ayolah jangan bertengkar." Harold melerai kami.

"kita butuh markas baru. Tempat seperti biasa sudah tidak bisa kita andalkan lagi." Fanny tak memperdulikan pertengkaran itu

"Benar, tapi dimana?" tanya Harold.

"Eh, kalian masih ingat dengan ruang bawah tanah yang berada di bekas toko depan rumah tua itu kan?" saranku.

"Kau yakin dengan itu aman?" tanya Syifa tak yakin.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Oh, tunggu, bagaiamana jika kalian membuat ruang bawah tanah persembunyian rahasia?" aku menatap langsung pada The Golden Trio.

"ide bagus. Tapi dimana kita menemukan tanah kosong yang tidak dicurigai?" tanya Hermione.

"yang jelas tidak dirumah ini." Jawab Fanny.

"bagaimana jika dibawah sekolah ?" Syifa menyarankan ngawur.

"Ide bagus. Tak akan ada yang curiga jika kita disekolah . Kita berangkat kesana sekarang!" Harry menyuruh kami untuk bersiap.

"Kita tidak bisa kesana naik mobil atau dengan sihir karena jika naik mobil itu akan menghambat waktu kita dan jika kita menggunakan sihir, jelas tidak bisa. Di negara ini tak bisa floo, apperate atau yang lain. Jadi kita pakai ini..."

Jeng jeng

Fanny menunjukan 3 sepeda motor milik keluarga-nya.

"kau yakin jika orang tua mu akan mengijinkanmu?" tanyaku ragu.

"tentu! Mereka akan kembali minggu depan, jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk memakai motor ini."

"sekarang, Syifa, kau dengan Ron. Harold dengan Hermione. Dan Harry, kau dengan Fanny. Aku dan Robert akan menyusul, dan akan membawa alat untuk persiapan. Kau bisa membawa mobil ini kan? Aku akan memakai motorku saja."

"ya, aku bisa."

"hey, kenapa aku tidak dengan Hermione?" bantah Ron.

"Ayolah Ron. Akan bahaya jika kita bersama-sama. Maka dari itu mereka sebagai pelindung kita dari fans-fans." Jawab Hermione yang kesal dengan sifat Ron seperti itu.

"Baiklah."

"Baik, siap kan apa yang akan kalian bawa, kita akan berangkat 30 menit lagi." Sahut Harry.

"Ya, tentu." Mereka semua mengangguk hampir bersama.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Robert.

"ya"

"ya"

"siap" mereka menjawab satu persatu.

"Oke, Harold, kau pemimpin rombongan ini, pastikan mereka tidak ketahuan oleh fans-fans mereka. Aku dan Chanda akan mempersiapkan barang-barang lain." Robert mengatur mereka.

"Baik." Harold mengangguk.

Mereka berangkat dan menggunakan pakaian yang tebal dan juga kaca mata agar tidak ketahuan Fans.

"Ok, sekarang tinggal kita menuju ke appartemen mu Rob. Kita beritahu Profesor Snape tentang ini."

"Baik."

Aku dan Robert berangkat menuju appartemen. Aku dan Robert langsung menemui Profesor Snape yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Sir, kita harus bicara. Ini penting sekali." Ucapku agak panik.

Severus hanya diam dan menutup bukunya, yang bertanda ya.

"Dia kembali, profesor." Ucap Harold to-the-point.

"Apa maksudmu Dark-Lord?" tanya Severus yang terlihat kaget tapi berusaha memasang wajah cool nya.

"ya, Kau-Tau-Siapa kembali." Ucapku menerangkan.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia sudah hancur dengan Horcrux-Horcruxnya."Ucap Severus masih tak percaya.

"kau harus percaya! Aku melihatnya sendiri, Sir. Dia tidak menjadi Voldie lagi. Tapi dia mnjadi Riddle. Dia lebih muda dan lebih tampan dari Voldie." Ucapku menerangkan lagi.

"Kau harus ikut kami ketempat yang baru. Tidak aman disini. Sir."Robert menyarankan dengan ragu. Ia takut ditolak.

"kemana?" tanya nya singkat.

"Ke markas. Markas rahasia Indonesian Orde." Jelasku.

"Tidak."

Sudah kuduga dia akan menolak.

"Kumohon, aku tak ingin ada korban sebelum Anda bisa kembali ke 1998 sir." Pinta ku lagi.

"tidak." Ia masih keras kepala.

"Disana ada anak yang selama ini Anda ingin temui Sir. Saya yakin dia akan senang dengan kehadiran anda. Anak itu. Pemilik mata Lily." Harold sudah mulai terbakar emosi.

"Apa? Anak itu? Aku memang merindukan anak itu. Tapi, aku merasa bersalah dengannya. Lagi-lagi gara-gara aku masalah seperti ini mucul lagi. Jika saja aku melawan saat Nagini hendak menggigit kalung itu, pasti aku dan Harry takkan terlibat hal seperti ini lagi." Batin Severus.

"Bagaimana Profesor?" Tanyaku sekali lagi

"Baiklah." Ucapnya. –demi anak itu-

Severus mengambil beberapa barang dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Robert juga bersiap.

"Robert, kau bisa mengendarai motor?" tanya ku.

"err, tidak. Hanya mobil." Robert menyeringai malu.

"huh." Aku mengeluh kesal. Jaman sekarang cowok kok gak bisa naik motor. Payah. –'

"memang kenapa kalau naik mobil?" tanya Robert.

"Aku hanya takut jika kita naik mobil, akan ada peristiwa seperti Nasrudin Z yang ditembak dimobil oleh orang yang tidak dikenal itu." Jawabku.

"hanya itu? Profesor Snape kan penyihir, jadi dia bisa dong menyingkirkan itu?" Robert bertanya lagi, tapi kali ini mengecilkan suaranya.

"bagaimana jika itu serangan tiba-tiba dan mengenai kita? Kau mau tanggung jawab? Dan bagaimana jika Riddle menyerang! aku tak mau ada korban sebelum mereka kembali ke tahun 1998!" aku sudah agak emosi.

"ya iya. Oke. Jadi kita gimana?" tanya Robert.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau kembali dulu kerumah dan membeli beberapa makanan untuk persediaan. Tapi berhubung kau tak bisa naik motor, jadi kau saja yang beli. Aku yang akan membawa Profesor Snape ke markas. Lagian, kau bisa beli banyak, kan bawa mobil." Tukasku.

"Yaa, baiklah." Jawab Robert malas.

"Sudah siap Profesor?" tanya ku

Severus hanya mengangguk.

"Baik, kita berangkat Sir"

Aku memakai jaketku, dan perlengkapan mengemudi lain. Aku juga menyuruh Profesor Snape memakai helm dan kacamata agar aman. Aku juga merasa jika Profesor Snape pasti tidak bisa mengendarai motor. Apalagi motor non-matic begini. Hehehehe.. (A/N : Ampuun Sevieee jangan Crucio saya)

"Ayo, Sir. Silakan naik." Aku sudah menaiki motor dan sudah bersiap untuk menarik gas.

Tanpa banyak bicara Profesor Snape langsung naik. Kami langsung melesat menuju sekolah dimana mereka sudah berkumpul.

Melesat bagai kilat..

#AuthorLebay

* * *

**-Di Sekolah -**

H-R-H sudah membuat pintu masuk rahasia dibawah sekolah itu, kebetulan sekolah sedang sepi jadi tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Mereka mengerahkan kemampuan mereka untuk membuat markas sebesar itu. Mereka membuatnya seperti labirin yang membingungkan.

"Errrgghh." Ron sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan itu, mereka begitu kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak

Fanny meng sms Robert

_"From : Fanny _

_Rob, Profesor Snape sama kamu kah?_

_From: Robert _

_Enggak, Profesor Snape sama Chanda. Chanda nyuruh aku naik motor, tapi kau sendiri kan kalo aku gak bisa naik motor. Jadi terpaksa._

_From : Fanny _

_Oooh, terus kamu ngapain kok belum nongol-nongol disini?_

_From : Robert_

_Di supermarket beli makanan buat persediaan selama seminggu. Buat teman-teman kita yang baru itu, disini tak ada bank Gringgot jadi mereka tak bisa mengambil uang disana kan?" _

_From : Fanny _

_Ooh, The Golden Trio udah kecapekan buat ruangan sebesar itu. Ini udah jadi setengahnya._

_From : Robert_

_Tungguin aku diluar ya, aku bentar lagi mau meluncur kesana._

_From Fanny_

_Okke._

* * *

**Harry PoV**

Lelah sekali hari ini aku, aku membuat ruang yang besar dibawah bangunan sekolah ini. Akan lebih baik jika ada 4 atau lima orang disini. Huh.

Bagaimana kabar Hogwarts sekarang? Bagaimana kabar keluarga Weasley? Dan apakah Profesor Snape sudah mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan dari dulu?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Profesor Snape, aku menyesal karena tak sempat mengucap terima kasih dan permohonan maaf. Aku sangat berharap jika Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Profesor Snape, dan aku ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahanku dimasa lalu kepadanya. Dan berterima kasih atas jasanya. Beliau begitu berani mengorbankan nyawanya hanya demi ibuku. Merlin! Aku pun tak tau apa aku bisa seperti dia. Menjadi agen ganda, dan mencintai satu orang seumur hidupya. Ibuku.

"Pengecut."

Seharusnya kata-kata itu untukku, bukan untuk-nya. Tanpa nya aku hanyalah seorang pecundang yang berlindung di punggung seorang pemberani. Tanpanya, aku pasti sudah mati ditahun pertamaku di Hogwarts. Yah, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Profesor Dumbledore. Aku berhutang nyawa pada-nya juga. Tanpa-nya mungkin aku sudah mati oleh inferi-inferi waktu pencarian Horcrux itu. Dikondisinya yang sudah, yah sekarat. Dia masih sempat menyelamatkanku. Dan saat pembunuhannya itu, aku benar-benar sedih dan hancur. Aku telah kehilangan satu lagi orang yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri.

Aku berjanji, jika aku mempunyai anak kelak dan memiliki mata yang sama seperti ibuku, aku akan menamai nya Albus Severus.

Ah iya, aku juga sangat sedih saat kematian ayah baptisku, Sirius. Bella begitu tega membunuh sepupunya sendiri. ah aku lupa, dia kan wanita tanpa hati.

Aku saat itu terbakar amarah dan akan membunuh Bella dengan Mantra-tak-termaafkan. Tetapi lagi-lagi aku tak bisa, lagi-lagi saat itu Profesor Dumbledore mengingatkan aku jika aku bukan pembunuh. Dan aku bukan Voldemort.

Mengenai Ayah, aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya selama puluhan tahun. Aku merindukannya. Dia juga rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku. Sungguh betapa sakitnya hidupku. Satu per satu orang yang kusayangi mati karena aku. Remus, Fred, Cedric, dan banyak lagi. Aku tak pernah ingin seperti ini. Aku ingin hidup normal seperti anak lainnya. Tanpa ada Voldemort. Aku ingin hidup menjadi satu keluarga utuh.

Ibu, kenapa engkau melakukan itu? Mengapa engkau mengorbankan dirimu demi aku? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati? Aku merasa hampa tanpa ibu. Bibi Petunia, Paman Vernon selalu menyiksaku setiap hari. Aku tak tau atas dasar apa mereka membenciku. Aku sangat merindukanmu Ibu, aku ingin memelukmu untuk yang terakhir. Aku ingin tidur di pangkuanmu. Menangis dan menumpahkan semua bebanku dipelukmu, menyayangiku. Kasih sayang yang takkan pernah padam walaupun terhapus oleh jaman. Kau tak disisiku ibu, tapi kau selalu dihatiku untuk selama-lamanya.

Air mataku tak bisa kubendung lagi saat mengingat semua itu. Dada ku selalu merasa sesak saat mengulang kembali rekaman otakku itu.

Hanya satu permohonanku, aku ingin bertemu semua orang yang kusayangi itu. Walaupun hanya lima menit saja. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih dan minta maaf untuk semua itu.

"Harry, coba lihat ini!" Suara Hermione mengagetkan semua orang di ruangan dengan suaranya.

"Ada apa Hermione? Kenapa kau seperti kaget begitu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Diam dan lihatlah siapa yang datang, Potter!" Suara Hermione

* * *

TBC : Haloooo.. Fic ini gajelas banget deeh.. beneran! Author aja ilfeel bacanya *plakk* nggak pede banget dehh.. Cius! *Pleetaakk

maaf ya kalo gak ada konflik, typo kepo dan laen laen..

saya masih mengharap review untuk saya, kalau ada kesalahan mohon dibenarkan..

Thanks for reading! #HUG


End file.
